


Table for Two

by ShallowGenePool



Series: First Date, Second Impression [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cavity Warning on the Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, POV Loki, Steve says a bad word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: "Of course." Loki gives Steven a heartfelt smile, before gazing down at the still linked hands.His eyes flick back to Steven's face, whose eyes gaze intently at Loki, his teeth worrying his bottom lip whilst the corners of his mouth still curl upwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing on from both Thor May Know Best and First Date, Second Impression.
> 
> Because I was asked and the plot bunny told me to.
> 
> Ta.

**Table for Two**

 

 

"Of course." Loki gives Steven a heartfelt smile, before gazing down at the still linked hands.

His eyes flick back to Steven's face, whose eyes gaze intently at Loki, his teeth worrying his bottom lip whilst the corners of his mouth still curl upwards.

_Anyone would think the man nervous._

Loki gives a slightly mischievous smirk, and squeezes Steven's hand gently and the man blushes.

_Oh yes, much better._

"Oh.. Before I forget." Steven states lowly before turning and reaching for something on the bar behind him, still unwilling to break their hand hold. "For you."

If anything that blush on those cheeks increases, and spreads to his ears and Steven continues to worry his bottom lip, a part of Loki feeling the urge to take over that duty and find out if those lips are as soft as they look.

_Control yourself, you do not want to scare him off._

Because Thor had made it _quite_ plain that Steven was not looking for someone to play fast and loose with his feelings. As if Loki would do such a thing, not after that incident with _Worthington_ of all people.

Loki looks at the bouquet that Steven presents him with, it's delicate blooms of white and red, wrapped in a string of ivy are exquisite, and Loki finds himself blushing _almost_ as badly as the man in front of him, a feat he did not think possible.

"Oh, Steven.. Thank you." The meaning of the blooms are not lost on him, and Loki gives Steven another smile and the man grins widely in response.

"Phew. Was worried there that you might not like them." Steven states before looking back down at their hands, his eyelashes fluttering a little before meeting Loki's gaze again.

_Such a glorious fool._

"I have never been given flowers before, so tonight is one of many firsts it seems." Loki states before pulling Steven's hand up and towards his lips before brushing the lightest of kisses over the knuckles. Steven appears to take an intake of breath, as if holding it, his eyes focusing intently on Loki and Loki feels like preening under the show of appreciation.

"Luca.. Luca mio _bambino_!" The mood is broken and Loki reluctantly lets go of Steven's hand in favour of acknowledging the newcomer.

_Oh hel._

For a Midgardian, she appears nothing special, and indeed Loki had all but dismissed her the first couple of times he had dined at the bistro, but _Nonna_ would not have it. An Italian lady well into her prime, dressed all in black apart from a string of pearls about her neck, from the start she had ignored his attempts at dining in peace and had sat herself down opposite him, engaging him in reluctant conversation, before constantly pushing sugar-rich desserts upon him and trying to fatten him up.

_Not a chance of that I am afraid._

As she comes towards them and Steven takes a step back to do the gentlemanly thing and give them space, Loki stops this with a gentle touch to his bicep, causing the man to still.

_You are going nowhere, I will not suffer her alone._

"Luca my _darling_ , you did not tell me you were coming tonight." Her voice carries a slight reprimand, and she kisses both his cheeks, before reaching up and patting one of them lightly before looking at Steven. "Oh, and who is _this_? Hmm, you did not tell nonna you had a handsome man."

_This night is just going to be one long blush._

At this, she turns and pats Steve's cheek, beckoning him to her level before gracing him with kisses to both cheeks as well,. "Molto bello. You treat my Luca well, yes?" It sounds like a request, but Loki is pretty sure it's a commandment as she pats his cheek again.

"Yes ma'am. Wouldn't dream of doing otherwise." His face suddenly serious as he faces down the piercing gaze she is no doubt giving him.

_Amazing.. Most at least flinch.._

"Good good. _Such_ a catch, Luca. Hold on to this one." She states and she signals to the man tending bar behind them. "Gratuito per Luca e il suo bel uomo." She says with a stern nod, and the man tips his head.

" _Nonna_.." Loki starts, but she puts a finger to Loki's lips to silence him. For anyone else, Loki would have surely unleashed a torrent of magic upon them for taking such a liberty, but this woman appears to have some hold over him that he let's her do so. All of which appears to amuse Steven and Loki narrows his eyes at him, only to be met with a grin full of mischief in return.

"No no, my treat. You and.." At this she looks at Steven.

"Steve.. Rogers." He looks bashful as he says it.

"You and Steve are here on a _date_. Nonna's treat. You come back again, yes." She removes her finger from Loki's lip and waits for Loki to discard his outer coat before walking with purpose to one of the tables reserved for special occasions. Loki shares a glance with Steven before shrugging helplessly and following in her wake.

"Sit.. I will get you all sorted. You have a good appetite, Steve?" Again, this is not a question and can only have one answer, which is wisely correct in Steven's case.

"Yes ma'am, and I love Italian food." Steven gives her one of his heart-stopping smiles and Loki feels a touch jealous.

It doesn't last long as Steven pulls out Loki's chair as nonna departs, a hand brushing the small of his back as he does so. Part of Loki wants to remind the man that he is no woman, _regardless_ of what his magic can accomplish, but the look on the man's face is soft, somewhat vulnerable, and Loki realises that both of them are new to this.

As Steven takes his seat, he looks to the tablecloth, seemingly most interested in it's pattern, his hand touching the cutlery gently to focus on something else.

"I take it that it has been some time since your last had a date, Captain?" Loki asks gently, and Steve looks up, his deep blue eyes a little wide.

"It's _Steve_." He quirks his lips at Loki. "I'm not at work. And it depends what you class as a date." He looks a touch bemused as he says it, and Loki can't help wondering why.

"A romantic engagement. Such as a meal, or dancing, perhaps a play." Loki states with a small smile upon his lips, and his hand toys with the linen napkin.

"Well, Buck used to take me on double dates when he found a dame he liked, I don't suppose those count." Steven's brows furrow a little. "I wasn't really interested in the company.."

"But other than those?" Loki cannot help but be intrigued because Steven is a sight to behold.

"I have been on exactly one date where I wanted to be there with the person." Steven smiles, looking directly into Loki's eyes.

_Oh that smile._

"And did you have a good time?" Because Loki is one for knowing the truth these days, even if it hurts a little to think of Steven enjoying the company of another.

"I'll tell you at the end of the evening." Steven murmurs before placing his hand atop Loki's and squeezing lightly.

"Oh.." And his voice is so sincere that Loki feels a tingle run through him where their hands meet.

_Do not screw this up._

To Loki it's funny how that voice sounds so like _Thor_ , the irony if which causes Loki to smile a little wider, only for it to be mirrored by Steven.

Their food is served, the wait staff flitting about briefly, laying down enough food for at least four people, or in this case a Super Soldier and a former Norse God, before darting away and leaving the two of them to their own devices. The only acknowledgement of their presence a head tip from Steven and a small smile from Loki as they left.

"This looks great.." Steve states smiling, and with one last squeeze, he releases Loki's hand and begins to tuck into his food.

 

*****

 

When the last mouthful of dessert is finished and Loki drains the last of the red wine from his glass, he looks across the table to find Steven, head slightly cocked looking intently.

"Something wrong?" Loki asks with an arched brow.

Steven clears his throat and gazes at the table for a moment.

"Just appreciating the beautiful view." He gives a small grin at this and Loki feels a warmth he hasn't in a long time. "I.. Would you like to go for a walk? I know it's not exactly the warmest of evenings, but.."

_I don't want the evening to end just yet, either._

"Of course."  As they stand, the staff flutter about as if from nowhere, unobtrusive and mostly unnoticed as Loki doesn't take his eyes off of Steven.

Loki swiftly dons his own coat again, before reaching for Steven's and holding it out for him. Steven gives him the smallest of smiles before turning and allowing Loki to help him into it, with Loki brushing his shoulders lightly of nonexistent lint in a gentle caress.

_Such broad shoulders._

"Thank you." Steven states, before reaching out and catching Loki's hand with his, as if he is concerned that Loki would be anywhere other than where he is right now.

_Not a chance.._

As it is late, they are seen to the door by one of the younger members of the family, and Loki asks them to send their best to Nonna from the both of them, at which Steven gives a small nod and a little grin.

"It was great, thank you." He states earnestly, and as they step out into the cool evening, Loki feels Steven hold his hand a little tighter.

Their walk isn't hurried, for Loki is in no rush to end this lovely evening. The company has been charming, the conversation stimulating and varied and Loki finds himself diverted from his internal musings by a bump to the shoulder and looks over at his date.

"Deep thoughts?" Steven asks, a smile playing on his lips.

"Not especially, good thoughts perhaps?" Loki matches the man's smile and allows himself to be led through the large park that dominates the city.

They stop near the edge of the park, close to one of the large lamps that illuminate the paths through the park, as Steven turns, Loki mirrors the action until the face one another and a thought seems to chase itself across Steven's face for a moment.

_Perhaps I am not the one with deep thoughts?_

The man appears to be steeling himself, a look of doubt seeming to cloud his eyes.

"Something wrong?" Loki curses the slight tremble in his voice.

"I.. Well.." Steven mutters quietly under his breath. " _Shit_."

Loki gives a slight bark of laughter, for he knows Steven is not a man for such things. The rest of his merry band of misfits making sport of it, Stark the worst.

"What's wrong?" Loki asks, voice pitched low.

"Can.. can I kiss you?" Steven sounds so very earnest as he asks, as if he would be refused.

_A feeling I have felt too._

"I don't just let anyone kiss me, Steven." Loki states, though as he does so, he gives the barest of nods.

_As if I could refuse you this boon._

"I know, Lo', that's the whole point." And as Steven leans into the kiss, Loki meets him half way.

It is but a gentle caress, the smallest brush of lips, and Loki finds that yes indeed, Steven's lips _are_ as soft as they look. Loki feels a little shock and a tingle to his core when Steven's tongue flicks out, the tip touching Loki's own lips and he freezes for a moment.

He feels Steven begin to pull away and Loki wraps an arm around Steven's waist, pulling him back in before opening his mouth a little and letting his tongue touch the seam of Steven's lips and it's allowed entrance almost as soon as it touches.

_Oh my. Such bliss._

They continue like this for a few more moments, before Steven draws back, his breath sounding a little laboured.

"Wow. That was.. wow." He graces Loki with a dazzling smile, his lips puffier than before due to their kissing, and Loki cant help but think that it suits him.

_As long as I am the one making them so._

"Mmm, yes." Loki's voice sounding a little husky to his own ears and that little monster in Loki's chest growls at the thought of another doing so, pulls Steven forward, their lips touching again.

This time, the kiss is not as timid as their first, Steven gaining in confidence as his tongue flicks out playfully and dips into Loki's mouth. It is Loki that breaks the connection this time, his whole body feeling a little overheated and his groin feeling inflamed.

One look at his.. _What to call him? Lover? Too soon.. Friend? We have passed that point now.._ Steven _will have to suffice it seems._

Yes. One look at his _Steven_ and it is clear he is in the same state, still sounding short of breath, his pupils dilated.

"You are addictive, Steven." Loki all but purrs and Steven pulls Loki back towards him, this time holding him tightly in his embrace, his rather chilled nose nuzzling at Loki's ear and causing a delightful shiver to travel down Loki's spine.

"Uh huh, not the only one." His hands stay respectfully above the waist, but hold Loki firmly and Loki feels him take in a deep breath followed by a contented sigh. "You smell good. Missed it."

"Oh?" At this Steven seems to tuck his head in a little, perhaps from revealing too much.

"I.. When I held you after Budapest, it felt really good. You smelt so good." He sounds so shy as he says it, a contradiction for a man so much stronger than others. "Gonna shut up now."

"Oh no, pray do continue." Loki smirks, placing two fingertips beneath Steve's chin and meeting the man's gaze, the tips of their noses rubbing together. "It is strange.."

"What is?" Steven's voice still a little rougher than normal.

"I find myself grateful to my annoying brother. It must be the first time in _centuries_ I have felt this way." Loki gives a small sigh at the thought.

_Stupid oaf.._

"Oh, what for?" By his smile and the tone of his voice, he can tell Steven is fishing for compliments.

"For opening my eyes perhaps?  For knowing me better than I know myself, it seems." Steven's smile grows wider. "You will not tell him of this." Loki warns.

_I will never hear the end of it!_

"Course not." Steven replies, making a cross over his heart that causes Loki to frown a little. "Won't say a word. You can however bribe me to keep quiet if you prefer.." His smile turning into a large grin.

"Hmm?" Loki smirks a little.

"I think another of your addictive kisses should seal the deal." Steven states as he leans in to steal that kiss.

 

**Fin.**


End file.
